Jail Of The Cartoons
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Izzy, Zoey, LeShawna, Gwen, Dakota, Eva, Heather, Staci, Tyler & Mike are forced to keep cartoons in check. The cartoons have been locked up for there not-so heinous crimes. Features; The Wild Thornberry's, Codename: KND, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends and more! Will be a crossover soon. Tune in to see the shenanigans of all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chris McLean smiled; in front of the host stood a prison, large and tall. The 38 patronized contestants stood behind the host.

"Hey, Mc-Jerko!" Yelled Jo, "We are not staying here!" She hissed. Chris turned to the contestants and burst out laughing, making everyone uneasy.

"You'll be living at Playa Des Losers." Everyone cheered at the announcement. "Unless." Chris spoke, stopping all of the tiny chattering. "You want to meet the prisoners. Or be forced."

Chris walked onwards. He entered a code and the wall separating him and the prison crumbled. Chris walked inside the prison.

Chef, who was behind all of the contestants shoved everyone forcefully into the prison. After doing this he chuckled and locked the door.

It was a normal prison, it was dark and when you walked in there were cells with 3 people, or 4 if needed in the cells. The only direction you could walk was straight. You walked past the prisoners, who chanted, sobbed and screamed and then you were met with a wall.

One cell, right at the end remained with no one inside. Chris then gave a sinisterly smile to the cameras. "Hello, viewers.. YOU, choose 2 or 3 people to live in the cell out of the Total Drama Contestants." Chris looked at the cell. There was a bunk bed and a bed on top of the two beds with a space between the bed underneath of course.

"Oh and 12 of you will be prison guards.." Chef smiled, rubbing his hands. "Normally that would be Chef's job." Chef glowered. "But Chef refused and things..um, happened." Chris shuddered.

Everyone stared at Chef. "WHAT, YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" He yelled in reply. Everyone turned to Chris, who glared at Chef.

"As I was saying, that means we would have a no guards, but by law we need some, so conjured from the internet we listed you in alphabetical order and then after the names had been randomized we had our 15 prison guards."

"Uh. 1, what makes you think we'll agree to this? And don't you mean 12?" Asked Cameron. Chris rolled his eyes.

"We need backups, so we have the 4 backups. And you all signed the contracts to compete in TD, and in the contract-"

Everyone groaned. "Enough about the contract!" Quipped Gwen, "I want to go to Playa Des Losers."

"Maybe you should stay here and rot here, prison is where you belong, gothy!" Courtney screamed. "You stole my boyfriend!"

"He didn't to the kiss, okay. I felt guilty. Duncan, over there, didn't!" Yelled Gwen. Courtney gasped, shocked. Chris's grin grew.

"WHY, Y-YOU, CHEATER, I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND THAT KISSING GWEN THING WAS TO MAKE ME GET TO MY SENSES!" Courtney was soon on the floor, kicking again like in TDWT.

"Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Izzy, Zoey, LeShawna, Gwen, Dakota, Eva, Heather, Staci, Tyler, Mike, please step forward."

Owen, Dawn, Zoey and Staci did as told. Chris furrowed his brows. "Chef." Chef opened his mouth to speak when everyone stepped forward, except Izzy, Eva and Sierra.

"I WILL CALL THE RCMP ON CRAY, BAR THAT OTHER GIRL FROM USING GYM'S, AND SUE PLANE WRECKER!" Chef yelled. All three stepped forward.

"Stupid sleeping potion didn't work.." Izzy muttered, snapping her fingers in disappointment.

Courtney smiled; she waved tauntingly at Gwen. "Yeah, I so believed you're fake lies.." Courtney hissed.

Duncan sighed. "Court, she wasn't lying."

"I refuse to believe you'd love her."

"Why? Get off you're pedestal. No, better yet, get real.."

"W-w," Courtney turned to Gwen. "YOU WILL PAY!" She screeched. Gwen looked confused. Courtney's voice lowered, "For being the best friend I had in TDWT."

Gwen smiled; "Friends.." Gwen started. Courtney shook Gwen's hand and smiled. "Uh, Courtney. No hard feelings?"

Courtney couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Someday, maybe, I don't trust you, but your my friend.."

Courtney turned to a sheepish Duncan. "You let me get mad over her when you didn't tell her to stop!" Shrieked Courtney.

Fuming she marched out. "Uh, guys. Your rides here, so... GET OUT AND STOP STEALING MY LIMELIGHT!" Chris shouted.

All the contestants made an escape for the door. "Wait a minute; Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Izzy, Zoey, LeShawna, Gwen, Dakota, Eva, Heather, Staci, Tyler, Mike." Chef blocked the aforementioned people from escaping.

Or, he would've if he wasn't talking to a prisoner. Chris screamed, Chris motioned for Chef to run after them, which he did.

Owen, the runt of the pack, was starting to tire and slow down; he was only outside the door. He clutched his knees as he panted.

Chef smiled, he stretched out his arms, which were stiff from lack of stretching. Izzy, one of the fastest runners ran back to Owen. "Big O, you don't want to be tortured in a prison.. usually I would...but, hey, Chris is almost as insane as me." Izzy gave a cookoo laugh.

Owen dropped to the ground with a tranquilizer lodged in his buttock. Izzy gasped as Chef stepped forward. Izzy took out a tranquilizer out from her bra.

She then engaged in hand to hand combat with Chef, she kicked Chef in the nuts, grabbed his tranquilizer and used both of them to shoot his nuts.

Chef fell, shielding his crotch as he did. "Mommy.." He squeaked. Izzy cackled and ran off, dragging an unconscious Owen with her.

As soon as Chef was back on his feet, Owen was too. Everyone was roaming in the streets.

Gwen and Courtney were in a corner shop. "Hey, got any grapes?" Courtney asked to the lady at the till.

"You're not a duck." The lady squinted, "Or are you...?" Courtney rolled her eyes and turned to Gwen, who chuckled.

"And then Courtney walked, walked, walked, away, until the-" Chef burst into the shop. Gwen sighed. "Crap.."

Staci, the first one caught as she hadn't noticed everyone had deserted her also burst in. "Did you know, m great, great-" Staci started.

"SHUT YO SASS!" Chef commanded.

Staci sighed. "I just can't catch a break today."

"I was a C.I.T, you cannot intimidate without a license." Courtney said, walking up to Chef. "Show me your license."

"Seriously?" Gwen glared at Courtney angrily. Courtney gasped and quickly defended herself.

"Yes, many people don't know this." Courtney revealed. "And." Courtney had fierceness in her eyes. "You have to get through me to get through here!" Courtney smiled. "We'll settle this like we settle any matter..with a debate."

Gwen shook her head. She stuck her hands out and began walking towards Chef. "Just take me, just take me."

"I was joking, I actually meant-" Courtney held Gwen back as she smiled at Chef evilly again. "WITH A FIGHT!" She yelled.

Courtney raised her fist, Chef quickly shot her with a dart from his tranquilizer gun. Gwen rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop as Chef led her.

"At least you tried." Gwen shrugged as she walked out.

"Hey! That's no... fair.." Courtney fell to the floor.

"Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Izzy, Zoey, LeShawna, Dakota, Eva, Heather, Tyler and Mike remained." Narrated Dawn.

"C-can you stop narrating." Brick shuddered and was shivering, "Chef scares me." All were near the prison, in fact they were right outside.

"Like, wow, Chef needs a manicure." Dakota squeaked on her phone. "All those wrinkles and flab, are just ew. Don't you guys think?" Asked Dakota.

No one replied. Dakota crossed her arms, "I am stuck with a bunch of losers who know nothing about fashion and looks!" Dakota began to sob.

"Uh, dorko." Spat Heather; "You need to look in the mirror, I mean, someone as ugly as you, is a total hypocrite, now go come and cry to your butlers and your parents."

Dakota began to sob and she ran right into Chef Hatchet. "Eep!" She squealed. "Like, no hard feelings about those-" Dakota shivered, "This is an emergency, I mean, that stern face with all that extra fat and wrinkles."

Chef growled at Dakota. "Geez, I was only trying to help. I mean some people are just to superficial to see whats inside."

"Oh shut it, Cynthia." Dakota gasped.

"I am not Cynthia, have you seen that piece of trash." Dakota shuddered, "Blaineley's prettier than her, and Blaineley worships Lindsay in the world of fashion."

Dakota was suddenly grabbed by Chef, "Ew, you big piece of, of..man..get off me!" Dakota cried. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Great," She muttered. "Another Lindsay."

"Why don't you give youself's up?" Snarled Courtney. "I mean, Chris cannot torture us. He can do bad things to us like turn us into hideous monsters.."

"I was hideous!" Dakota began to feel the tears coming, "How come no one said anything!"

"And cause us to go bald..."

"Uh-huh." Nodded Staci, Dakota, Sierra and Heather.

"And puh-lease, why are you running away? We have criminals in there! Dangers to society, we have been chosen to keep them in line!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"So let's march in there and.." Everyone marched in with Courtney. Chef shut the door after everyone had walked in.

"Vacation time!" Chef giggled.

* * *

**Next Time: Owen, Sierra, Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Izzy, Zoey, LeShawna, Gwen, Dakota, Eva, Heather, Staci, Tyler and Mike meet all of the cartoons and a big shock causes Eva to cause a fire.**


	2. Deciding The Floors

**Jail Of Cartoons  
**

**I Don't own the following; **Total Drama, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, Animaniacs, Johnny Bravo Recess, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken, Doug, Codename: Kids Next Door Dexter's Lab, Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, The Cramp Twins, American Dragon: Jake Long, CatDog, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, The Weekenders, Daria, The Proud Family, The Powerpuff Girls or Totally Spies.

**AN: This is how the story works everyone cartoon gets a chapter based around them. Then after all that they will interact with eachother. And then after that a talent show takes place to determine who leaves the jail. Then I decide if a new Cartoon comes in or someone gets the vacancy. But, I may have a big interaction episode and no talent show because of a big twist.  
**

**Also, which characters would you guys like to see interact?  
**

**Spoilers Start: **

Floor 1; Horrible Floor: Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends (Goo, Cheese, Madame Foster, Frankie, Bloo, Mac, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Coco, Edwardo, Jackie Khones) And Powerpuff girls. (Bubble, Blossom and Buttercup.) And The Wild Thornberry's. (Debbie, Eliza, Donnie, Darwin, Nigel and Marianne)

Floor 2; Luxury; Hey Arnold! (Arnold, Lila, Phoebe, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Harold) Johnny Bravo (Momma, Johnny, Suzy, Carl, Pops, Master,) and Recess

Floor 3; Crazy Floor; Animaniacs, American Dragon: Jake Long and Ed, Edd, N' Eddy

Floor 4; Make Your Own Room; Totally Spies, Codename Kids and The Proud Family

Floor 5; Posh Room and Arcade; Daria (Kevin, Jodie, Miss. Lee, Miss Barch, Mr O'Neal, Mr DeMartino, Jane, Stacy, Sandy, Tiffany, Helen, Quinn, Trent, Britanny, Jake, Daria, Upchuck, Andrea) The Weekenders and Cow and Chicken

Floor 6; Basement; Doug, Cramp Twins and Dexters Laboratory

Animal Cages: Catdog and Courage The Cowardly dog.

Floor 7; Chris's office; Chris

Floor 8; Devoted Total Drama Obsessed Fan Room; Total Drama

**Spoilers End**

* * *

"Hello cartoons," Chris's voice boomed, "You must be pleased with your prison guards.." Instantly objections sprouted.

Chris glared at them; "Rude." He muttered; "Dakota, Mike, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Zoey, Sierra and Owen keep these ughs, in check."

Chris walked to a storage cupboard; which was actually a lift. Chris closed the storage cupboard door and smiled at his reflection.

Chris stepped out, the opposite door. The walls up here were shiny golden and crisp.

Every prison guard had there own cubicle, which had a desk and a computer.

There were cells placed against the windows, and people could easily look up from there cubicle and see there prisoners.

Chris slowly walked towards the first cell; their lay a family of five.

There was the youngest, who almost always wears a yellow dress, white panties, a pair of brown boot-like shoes, and a pair of glasses without which she can't see.

She had orange hair in pigtails, sometimes she wore her hair in a ponytail, and she, on occasion wore braces.

"Elisa.." Chris swiped his clipboard from his pocket. "Oh, no, sorry Elizabeth." Chris chuckled. Eliza crossed her arms.

"Actually it's Eliza..." She corrected. Chris tilted his head, spooking Eliza out as her chimp made sounds. "So, hi. Why are me and my family here?"

Chris grinned; he rubbed his hands; Eliza poked Debbie awake. "Get, off me.." Debbie slept on the bottom bunk. While Nigel and Marianne brushed there teeth using the toothbrushes which were supplied. There was also a toilet, which was out of view.

"Oh come on!" Debbie moaned; annoyed. "Can we just leave, you aren't serious about keeping us here. I feel like a tiger."

"Shh!" Eliza commanded as she put her hand around Darwin and Donnie was spazzing out per usual. "Ugh, Donnie."

"Okay, So, you are..?" Asked Chris.

"The Thornberry's." Marianne replied. Chris continuously sighed, again and again and again, Eliza looked interested.

On cue a gorilla hopped towards Eliza's cell, it was a mere inches out of her grip. Eliza sighed, snapping her fingers.

"How come there's a gorilla there?" Nigel asked, only to be ignored.

"ARRRGH, Just come out and say it already, Do you think I want to listen to this? I shouldn't be here, I am 16!" Debbie cried.

Eliza yawned.

Debbie glared at Chris and stood up, she clutched the metal bars separating her and Chris, she rattled them. "This is ridiculous I have to get out of here." She muttered.

"Donnie, you have to shush, okay. Because Chris.." Eliza spoke slowly and made gestures, until Marianne clapped her hands.

"Oh, Eliza, we heard you liked animals so we brought in a Gorilla." Eliza cheered, Nigel looked nervous, he bit his lip.

The gorilla grabbed Eliza and placed her outside the handlebars and Nigel gasped. "Eliza, darling, are you quite alright?" Asked Nigel in concern.

"Yes dad!" Answered a giggling Eliza. Chris rolled his eyes and clapped his hands, the gorilla crawled off. Eliza waved to it.

"Not enough drama.." Chris muttered, Debbie threw a shoe at him. "Okay," Chris rubbed his hair. "How you guys and why you were put here."

* * *

It was a sunny day as the convee was in Canada. However that was a few hours ago. Eliza sighed as she watched the raindrops gradually fall from the convee window to the ground.

Debbie was listening to her music, "Ar, AR, AR, AI!" She sang. Eliza sighed, she tried to yell to Debbie, however the music was too loud, she tried to again, same result.

"Debbie honey!" Yelled Marianne, "Can you turn down the music, me and your father-" Debbie wasn't listening.

"Ah!" Screamed Darwin as he ran from Donnie, he tripped over Debbie's wire, Donnie rushed to him and saw the wire.

He began to tangle himself up in it, until he was mostly covered in wire. Eliza turned quickly and saw Debbie scolding Donnie as she held her broken music player in her hand.

"MOM!" Yelled Debbie, storming over to Marianne who was driving, "Donnie broke my music player!" Marianne looked at Debbie.

"Maybe it'd do you good without music."

Debbie screamed at that reply, "You just don't get it," She growled, "I am GOING to the shop to get a new music player!" With that Debbie marched out of the convee angrily.

Marianne tapped Nigel, who was in the seat next to her. "Darling, are you sure Debbie will be alright?" Nigel asked.

Eliza, Darwin and Donnie all marched, or ran in Darwin's case, to their parents. Marianne sighed. "Eliza, you can't go on your own outside."

"Please, please, please!" Eliza begged, Marianne began to think and she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!" Cheered Eliza, she hugged her mother.

"Only if," Marianne started, making Eliza grumble in disappointment. "Nigel goes with you." Eliza nodded and rushed out the door.

"Wait up, poppet!" Nigel struggled to keep up with the trio. "Out to see some roughing and toughing." Nigel imitated his roughing and toughing by growling and spinning.

Chris, who was having the interns carry him until he spotted the convee, groaned on the phone. "What! Torturing other cartoons." Chris grumbled.

"Hmm, I think I see a cartoon now.." Chris then got off the phone. At that exact moment. Marianne pushed on the breaks and sped forward.

"Interns!" Chris raised his arms, "Pick me up!" The 3 interns with him all picked Chris up. "Higher!" He commanded to the interns. "Rain is getting in my hair, I need to look fabulous!"

Debbie was marching around soaking wet, she turned, she saw a colony of roads, "Navigating is hard!" She moaned.

"Bambalier..eh?!" People chanted. Debbie looked confused; All of the group came across and gasped, they cheered.

"Freaks!" Debbie shooed them away, they followed her everywhere. "Hmm, a little possee," She shrugged. "Maybe this won't be soo bad after all."

"We speak English." One said, Debbie turned and drooled she noticed a boy with brown hair, pale skin, green eyes and he wore a beige jacket.

"The rest of, leave!" Debbie commanded, they all did, after muttering some comments, "Hey, I heard that!" She yelled in response

The man grabbed Debbie's arm tightly, Debbie tried to free herself but couldn't suddenly she saw a sinister look on his face. "Let me go, let me go!"

"M-O-O-M!" Echoed threw Cananda, Debbie was dragged towards the shops; making her cheer. Until it was deserted.

"Let me introduce you to.." it was behind the counter where Debbie was forced to crouch down, she peered into the basements all she could hear was moans, she could only see cobwebs. "You-" Debbie kicked the man and got up, she dusted herself off and jumped into the basement.

Debbie and squealed in despair as cobwebs entered her hair and mouth. She saw a girl, who looked scared.

"Are you okay?" Asked Debbie, the girl laughed as she clutched her teddy bear. "What day is it?" Asked Debbie slowly.

"April 1st." Debbie clenched her fists and screamed.

Debbie suddenly awoke in a field, "What a stupid dream!" She remarked as she sat up, she was soaking wet, she saw a crowd come towards her.

"Aw," Said one, sad. "A hobo."

Debbie gasped, "I am NOT a hobo, what day is it?" She spat angrily.

"Uh, duh July 5th."

"Knew it wasn't April fools day." Debbie spotted a boy in the crowd. "GET AWAY FROM THESE GIRLS!" Debbie screamed.

"Oh, no-uh, the blackmail has-a been found out!" Gasped the man, running off. All the people called the police.

Debbie smiled. "Hey? Wait, what blackmail scheme?" She asked herself. "Eugh!" Debbie looked at herself as she marched away. "I look horrible."

* * *

"Okay. Let them out of their cells!" Chris yelled a buzzer was heard and the cells bar were pulled off by Chris. Donnie rushed out, screaming.

The Powerpuff girls, also were rushed out of their cells, "Blanky!" Yelled Buttercup, everyone giggled. "I'll punch you, if you giggle again!"

She then saw Donnie playing with her Blanky, Buttercup screamed and rushed to Donnie, trying to punch him, only to miss him everytime.

"Donnie!" Yelled Eliza in concern.

Penny, Trudy, Suga Mama and Oscar, but mostly Oscar and Suga Mama who were jeering on the fight. "Buy Proud Snacks by Oscar proud." Oscar winked.

"Move boy!" Suga Mama pushed Oscar out of the way. "I want to see some action!" She laughed.

"I don't think the twins should be seeing this." Trudy glanced down and covered the twins eyes as she had seen them copy moves.

They peeked up from there mother's hands and silently cheered.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Asked Marianne.

"No way, this makes for drama.."

"This is the only source of entertainment I have right now." Debbie got on her knees, "So please don't stop it, please!" She begged.

"I am going to check on downstairs." Chris said.

Once Chris was down stairs. He saw everyone was out of their cells. Chris cleared his throat. "Let me introduce you guys to, Mac, Bloo, Edwardo, Cheese, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mr Herriman, Madam Foster and Goo. All are from Fosters Home For Imaginary friends."

"How come Goo's here and...Cheese." Bloo shivered, "And hey, how come you have 10 of us in a cell!"

Chris smiled; "Goo and Cheese are here because of them being main characters, or the most frequent of the recurring."

"Also, cause they just plain drive you insane." Chris snorted. "And if your asking where Duchess is.." Everyone groaned.

"How can someone so ugly, be allowed here!" Moaned Bloo. "And WHY are 10 of us in a cell!" Bloo began to beg.

"Well, there are only technically 4 real people in cell; Mac, Goo, Madam Foster and Frankie. The rest of you are imaginary friends.."

Chris walked off; "Hey!" Yelled Mac, "You didn't say where Duchess is!" Chris continued to walk away without giving an answer.

"Also down here; Codename; Kids Next Door.." Chris walked to the second cell on the left. Wally was screaming in his cell.

"Adult." Sneered Nigel; "Of course, it was one of our foes that placed us in solitary confinement!" Everyone gasped.

"Looks like old Wally over there-" Chris pointed to a panicking Wallie. Abbie turned to Nigel quickly.

"I AM GROWING FACIAL HAIR!" He screamed, trying to tear it off. His teammates looked at him evilly. "Oh. No, no."

"Numbuh 4!" Squealed the ever so innocent Kuki, "Is a teen.." She growled, fire shown in her eyes. Wallie screamed.

Nigel put a hand on Kuki, "We are all 12.. as far I remember.." Nigel pointed out unsurely. "Come to think of it, adult." He glared at Chris. "Why haven't we aged?"

Chris shrugged, "No one ever gets old on TV." Chris muttered. "Also, we are cartoons so, whoever created us must actually have us age chronologically."

"Rainbow monkey's!" Kuki hugged her worn out rainbow monkey's. Everyone started at Kuki, "Ooh, look at Numbuh 4!"

Everyone turned and saw him, jumping up and down in worry. Nigel, "How are you doing, squirt?" Asked Kuki.

Everyone gasped, Chris cringed. Wallie's face grew red, "NEVER..." He yelled at Kuki, "CALL ME, SQUIRT!" Kuki began to sob.

Everyone glared at him. "Aw, come on." He backed away, covering his facial. "Don't touch the hair!" He yelled, then gasped.

Chris walked to the next cell; 7 People sat in an enlarged cell; "Helga!" Said someone, by the looks of it the girl usually wore a pink dress with one red stripe over a white shirt and a large pink bow in her hair. She had bright, blonde hair, which she wore in long pigtails without any visible hair ties, and she had a black unibrow.

"This ugly headed crowd are from Hey Arnold; There's Helga P. the obsessed-" Helga's fists clenched, until she noticed stares. Chris opened his mouth slowly, Helga had a good aim, shown once she had knocked McLean off of her feet. Despite being proud, she turned, having to deal with everyone's need to know every detail about what her obsession was.

"Anyway!" Yelled Chris, obviously annoyed. "Also here is the poor farmer, Lila S, smart brain Phoebe H, Sid and Stinky, Rhonda, Gerald, Harold and Eugene, they are all criminals, along with some of there parents. Also there's Arnold."

A buzzer was heard; "And now on Cartoon Jail!" Chris announced. "The prisoners are socializing." Chris frowned.

"On this floor we have, Fosters Home, Recess, Totally Spies, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Doug, Johnny Bravo, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory and Animaniacs, Cramp Twins, Cow and Chicken, American Dragon, The Weekenders!"

"Upstairs on the luxury floor we have; The Wild Thornberry's, Ed, Ed, N Eddy, The Proud Family, The Powerpuff girls, Catdog, The Cramp Twins and Daria and.."

A buzz was heard. "Hmm, that means something.. I remember...Everyone!" Chris clapped his hands; "Today, we will be deciding your floors, which get better as they go up."

All the cartoon from the luxury rooms were pushed down onto the horrible floor. "Fosters gang first floor." Bloo cheered. "Which means this one."

Bloo groaned; "Come on!" He drawled out; "Can we try something else, please, please, please?" Asked Bloo.

"Okay. Paintballing starts once Eva is angry." Eva was already on the verge of yelling. "The rules are the last person standing wins it for their team!"

"ARGH!" Screeched Eva. "THERE'S A PAINTBALL GUN UNDERNEATH ME!"

Many had ran off. A few were left. "Paintball guns are hidden in the prison." Chris yelled as more ran off.

Fosters, who had stayed together, right in the same position grinned, "We have VICTORY!" Bloo began dancing. "Uh, huh, huh, huh."

All the fosters gasped. Bloo opened his eyes and saw everyone in a circle around the fosters. "Ugh, Bloo!" Groaned Frankie.

"Cocococococo!" Interrupted Coco, she started to run around and she pooped an egg. Only for Bloo to destory it by dropping it.

As the prize inside was fragile the prize was just a bunch of scattered pieces now. Every foster glared at Bloo.

"Well. Sorry." He huffed. "AND RUN!" Bloo yelled only for him and every other foster to be shot with paint.

"Powerpuff girls!" Yelled Chris, "No flying." The girls stopped flying and were shot, Chris chuckled. "Just joking."

"We got out because of THAT!" Screamed Buttercup, she had to have Blossom to hold her back, while Bubbles looked on in worry.

Nigel Uno and Penny were in the luxury room. "Come on team, come on team." Muttered Nigel. Penny shrugged.

She got out her gun and aimed it at Nigel. At that moment Nigel teammates rushed in and shot Penny. "Really?" Penny muttered.

"Great game. Would you like to join Kids Next Door." Penny nodded eagerly, worrying the others.

"She's a teen." Kuki hissed; flames in her eyes. Nigel turned to Penny, who quickly shot Nigel. Nigel was a gape.

"You should never make me angry!" Nigel's teammates rushed off, while coincidentally Penny's family rushed in.

"Don't ya be being mean to my granddaughter." Suga Mama hit Nigel with her purse. Nigel stumbled. He smiled. He grabbed his sunglasses and threw them at Suga Mama.

Making his teammates who quickly re-entered, gasp. "Nigel's prized sunglasses." Gasped Wallie.

"Hey, Why are you tying me up?" Oscar Proud asked. "Can't you just shoot me with paint instead?"

At that moment Nigel's glaces hit Suga Mama in the gum sending her back in slowmotion. She landed on the floor.

"Oh. It's over." Grinned Nigel. Suga Mama shook her head. Taking the gun from Nigel's hand, after kicking him in the shin, obviously alerted his teammates.

"Boy needs to learn some manners!"

Trudy had wriggled the twins out from the rope and watched as the twins held guns and shot Numbuh 2. Who gasped.

"2 lil kids, aw." Wallie reached. Nigel screamed at Wallie as the twins got out their guns they aimed it at Wallie.

Nigel jumped up, getting shot by one bullet. Wallie was also shot by one of the twins. Wallie was in shock.

"Oh, Wallie are you okay?" Asked Kuki, Kuki looked down and saw a blob of yellow paint. The twins and Trudy shot Kuki. "Ooh!" Kuki squealed. "I look like a rainbow money."

Debbie and the other thornberry's chuckled; "Isn't that one of those stupid little monkey?" Asked a bored Debbie, readying her gun.

Kuki had her back turned, "No." Kuki calmly muttered. Suddenly within minutes everyone in the room. With exception of Trudy, Marianne and Abbie had been shot.

"Ugh, my new clothes!" Moaned a sobbing Debbie, who ran off.

"My glasses!" Eliza yelled before following. Darwin and Donnie followed with Donnie scaring Darwin.

"Uh, Poppets wait for your dear old chopper!" Nigel followed in pursuit.

"Whose next girl?" Abbie asked. "Numbuh 5, dislikes that Marianne woman."

Marianne and Trudy were down low; "Teens." They both muttered; "Not be to rude, but your teenage daughter seems.."

Marianne sighed; "I know. I am just hoping it's a phase."

Trudy gun clicked and it was Marianne who was the paintball victim. Trudy gasped; "Sorry."

"Hey Arnold and Johnny Bravo have been outced. In The horrible floor are Fosters Home, The Powerpuff girls and The Wild Thornberry's."

"Hey, jerko, I am going to beat you up so bad for giving us such a bad floor...Grr!" Buttercup angrily walked towards the bottom floor.

"He's not a very nice man." Bubble whispered. Blossom shook her head and nodded.

Nigel, Marianne, Debbie, Eliza and Donnie were all running around the bottom floor. For different reasons.

Debbie was trying to see how pretty she looked when she ran, however she failed to find a reflection of herself.

Eliza was running after Debbie, trying to a get a book that Debbie had in her pocket. Marianne and Nigel sighed.

Donnie was jumping around; "ABADAGOBOO!" Screeched Donnie. Cheese and the others made their way into Floor 1.

Darwin was trying to warn Eliza that; "Those weird people are looking at us!"

Cheese and Donnie began to talk. Frankie had her eyes scrunched up and her back hunched, her lip was curved to.

"Posture!" Yelled Madame Foster; Frankie sighed. "I said Posture." Frankie groaned yet she complied. "Thank you, darling."

Mac sat back in his seat, trying to relax. Only him and another person remained in the cell; Suddenly as Mac was going to drift off, that someone said; "Hey, Mac, wanna see this REALLY cool imaginary friend. He has purple fur and has eyes and a green nose." Then the imaginary friend appeared. Goo looked unsatisfied. "No. No. It has red fur." The imaginary friend's fur changed color. "No, green." The fur changed to green.

"Miss Goo, I will personally make sure that have a security guard with you at all times, to make sure they stop your imagining." Herriman said, entering the cell.

"Wow, Hairy," Started Bloo, he was outside of the cell.

"T-that." Stuttered Herriman, "Was a one time mistake master Bloo."

"That creepy old dude, come HERE!" Yelled Debbie. Chris rushed to the Floor, frowning, his arms were crossed and he was on obvious discomfort.

"I am NOT old and creepy!" Chris denied.

"Why'd you come to the Floor then?" Asked Eliza.

"Why'd YOU call me here?" Debbie knew this question was directed at her.

"Because, I wanna here that boring story." Debbie explained; "But I need a recap."

"I found you guys, the mom rushed off, you had a dream, Elisa," Chris smirked at Eliza's frown. "And her friends marched off somewhere." Recapped Chris.

"You mean her weirdo friends." Debbie corrected, earning a glare from Eliza and Darwin.

"Powerpuff girls and Rabbit Guy and that ugly headed boy, why are you in the cells. This," He motioned to the hole room. "Counts as you cell, unless I say so."

The PPG and Mac and Mr. Herriman were going to marched out of the cell. "But now I say, stay in your cells!" Chris laughed as he sealed the cell doors shut.

"ARGH!" Edwardo screamed and ran at Chris. Who squealed and fainted. Edwardo started crying and sobbing, while taking pictures, "Senior Mac, I have caused someone to, how you say, die." Edwardo took pictures.

He grabbed the picture and shook it until the picture clearly could be seen; it was Chris on the floor. It was blurry due to the fact Edwardo was still moving.

Wilt gasped and rushed to Edwardo grabbing him before he could smash into a wall. Edwardo hugged Wilt, who squealed. "Moy Grande!"

"Uh, Ed, you're squashing me. Is that okay?" Asked Wilt. Eduardo let go of Wilt and began sobbing. Wilt gasped.

Eduardo then mumbled; "Dead." He pointed to Chris and hugged him; "Senior, you have so much to live for!"

"Not anymore." Bloo reminded.

"Bloo!" Mac cried.

The recess gang were in the luxury room. "Hey, hey, get out," Johnny Bravo flexed his muscles, "My room. And Ma's too."

Trudy and Oscar were hiding still; Oscar was shivering while Trudy nudged him. "Bebe and Cece are out there!"

"Oh nonsense. Like any would go for two little babies."

Suddenly TJ grabbed his gun and shot the twins, but not before they shot him and everyone else. With exception of Mikey and Gretchen.

"Uh. Mellow is important in situations like this-" Trudy and Oscar shot the two before they had a chance to retreat. The Recess gang rushed to their cell.

Chris flinched as his buzzer rang. Edwardo gasped and squeezed Chris. "Sorry, I am going to be punished now!" Edwardo began to sob.

"Not the hair.." Coughed Chris, Ed dropped Chris. "RECESS IS OUT!" Chris yelled into a megaphone which he had gotten out.

"NOW FLOOR THREE CAN BE REVEALED; CLIMB ONTO A CELL WALL AND YOU SHOULD FIND A SMALL DOOR WHICH YOU CAN CLIMB IN!"

Everyone did it instantly, pushing and shoving wasn't restricted. Everyone was amazed at the room.

Daria sighed; "Wow." Daria scanned the room; it was large and the floor was golden colored, same with the walls. A regal dining table stood in the middle of the room. Paintings and Jewelery were displayed in shelves or on the walls.

Yet, also in the room was a number of butlers. There were 12 brown doors, 3 led too bathrooms, 3 led to separate, yet similar kitchens, all golden colored. 3 led to bedrooms and the other 3 led to lounges. Each lounge had a large TV on the wall. With a glass table placed beside the door. Also it had a small dining table tucked away in the corner of the room.

Daria sat down on the red couch and picked up the glinting cold remote; "Move!" Urged Quinn quickly shoving Daria off the sofa.

"Woah!" Lor gasped. "This room is cool." She chuckled, she had opened the brown door which didn't lead to a kitchen, bathroom or lounge, in-fact it led into a blue carpeted arcade. With numerous games everywhere. The walls were blue with stars on. They also had lights glinting on them. A machine, blue like the others read in yellow writing; Virtual Pool. Right next to that was a Foosball table.

In the corner was machines, all different games with people playing them. Lor spotted another brown door, she tugged it, yet it wouldn't open.

Lor gasped; "A food machine!" Everyone rushed past Lor at that moment and rushed to the machine which was large, it contained nothing. People typed in food and within seconds the butler would bring them food.

"EVERYONE!" Came Chris's voice. "THIS IS FLOOR 4, FLOOR 3 IS WAY BETTER THAN THIS, GO TO THE BROWN DOOR AND SEE IT!"

A few didn't rush in. Johnny Bravo was covered in boo-boo's. "What did I do wrong?" He asked, before he fainted. A butler simply threw Johnny into the brown room.

The butler shut the door and put a golden key into it's hole. Everyone yelled and yelled. Chris's laugh could be heard. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL IN ROOM CRAZY, FLOOR 3!"

"Yo, wassup," Jake said to everyone. "I am the Am-drag." Everyone burst out laughing. Jake glared at his family, Trixie and Spud.

"Jakey-boy, you sound crazy." Trixie pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you do belong in here." Spud joked nudging Jake. Everyone shrugged and shot Jake and he turned into a dragon.

Most screamed in shock. Dot, Yakko and Wakko were kissing people, which led to them, Ralph, Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff, all getting shot with paint.

The room which was tiny and basically a small closet size, was covered in paintballs with everyone trying to shoot some people.

Finally the butler let all the others out and stepped aside; "Homeboy, we've been shot!" Trixie yelled.

Hailey looked at the butler. "Let us through." She pleaded. Grandpa, Spud, Trixie, Rose and Jake all looked hopeful.

Others pushed past them and were allowed out. Ed, Edd 'N Eddy were also not allowed out. "Oh come on!" Protested one.

"ANIMANIACS, AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG AND ED, EDD 'N EDDY!" Chris's voice shook the crazy room. "ARE OUT!"

"Woah!" All of them fell on the floor. And the actual floor began to shake. "Springs, dawg, that's messed up." Jake sighed as they bobbed around in the tiny room.

"Oh no, mama's been shot!" Penny said as she stood in the horrible room, the first floor. The twins beat Suga Mama in a game of scrabble.

Trudy sighed; "Oscar is still up-" Oscar's muffled yelling was heard, Trudy stepped out of the lift. While moments later Oscar was clinging onto Trudy's leg.

Chris, who was stilling telling the story to the Thornberry's saw The Proud Family standing near him, they sighed. "You're not out." Chris explained.

"You better not be fibbing!" Warned Suga Mama.

"There's a Puff, who hasn't been-" Proud Family gasped, Suga Mama pulled Puff out of her hair. And then placed him back in.

"Heh. We'll win this. Puff's hiding spot is secret." Puff secret hopped out of Suga Mama's hair and into the lift. He landed on the luxury floor.

Alex gasped; "Aw a puppy!" Cooed Alex. She rushed into the lift. Sam ran and flipped into the lift just as it was closing.

"Shoot it." Demanded Sam. Alex gave a puppy dog face. Sam grabbed Alex's gun off her and aimed it at the puppy. Just as Sam was about to shoot Alex grabbed the gun and aimed it in the opposite direction.

One paintball hit Sam and another hit Puff. Sam glared at Alex, Alex smiled sheepishly before kneeling down and taking care of the puppy.

"I CAN OFFICIALLY REVEAL THE NEXT FLOOR; MAKE YOUR OWN ROOM. IN THE ARCADE THERE ARE 3 BROWN DOORS, ONE IS THE ENTRANCE TO THE ARCADE, ANOTHER GOES TO THE CRAZY ROOM. BUT THE 3RD DOOR GOES TO A MAKE YOUR OWN ROOM FLOOR. BE CAREFUL THE DOOR CHANGES IT'S ROOM COLOR AND PLACE IN THE ARCADE!" Chris breathed heavily.

He turned to The Proud Family; "You guys are out. According to my Paintball tracker everyone has been shot with paint." Everyone glared at Suga Mama.

"What you looking at!?" Oscar flinched as Suga Mama hit Oscar with her purse.

Clover sighed; "Hmm." She scanned the arcade room, where everyone was currently searching. To find the room they all wanted; make your room, room.

She scanned the guys; "Uh. No!" "Ew." WAY to old!" "WAY to young!" Were some of her answers.

Numbuh 1 marched up Clover, Clover rolled her eyes; "You fight evil. We fight evil; Care to join-" Clover scoffed.

"I am not joining some kiddy club..Ooh, hot guy and rich too!" Nigel was shoved out of the way as Clover rushed off.

"Hmm." Nigel scanned a green and almost flashing door. He reached out to grab it, and it once Nigel touched the door it moved to another space in the room.

"Drat!"

Sam and Alex were walking in the arcade, Alex was playing games while Sam was intently looking. "What are we meant to be looking for?" Asked Alex.

"The door that leads to the make your own room!"

"Okay, sheesh." Alex walked forward while talking to Sam; "So, what does it look- woah!" Alex had banged into a door.

Sam gasped, motioning for Alex to open it, which she did and she went in, Sam quickly followed; "Ssh." She said.

"HEY, THEY HAVE THAT ROOM!" Yelled someone, everyone rushed to the door, Sam frantically shut it and tried to keep everyone out.

Just as they opened the door, it disappeared. Everyone who was pulling had fallen over. Sam screamed, altering everyone.

"Ugh, my head." Alex moaned; "Hey we're on the top of the wall..." Alex pointed out; she then almost suddenly but very quickly yelled "CLOVER!"

Clover, was dazed and blushing, "Huh." She swatted her hand, focusing on one person. "I can get up there-" Clover then squinted.

She cringed; "That Trent guy has-ugh." Clover quickly did a flip and then hung onto the edge of the doorway. Other tried to jump and grab her leg.

Clover screamed; "Hands off my legs!" Clover squealed as Sam and Alex hauled her up. The trio turned and uttered. "Woah."

Clover smiled; she blew kisses below, she waved. "By, by, I will survive and get a better room." She gloated, until she was shot with paint.

Jane shrugged, "No one makes fun of my lazy brother."

"Heh." Abby was on the floor, eating popcorn, simply watching the whole ordeal. Jane shrugged and shot Abby.

"Codename Kids Next Door out!" Nigel yelled before he used his jetpack to send his team into the room. The Proud Family followed.

They all stood on Oscar's head. Suga Mama was first in the room. She pulled up Trudy who held Bebe and Cece. Penny hopped up and after scooting forward Suga Mama grabbed her.

Only to let go once the room moved. It was in it's original Oscar, who had caught Penny rushed in, Penny in hand. Penny made sure to slam the door behind them.

"We are sharing with those crazy kids." Penny sighed.

"Penny, don't make judgments!"

"Yeah, make assumptions." Added Oscar. Trudy sighed.

Dexter began to shoot, "By my calculations-" Dexter stopped and grabbed his gun, he slowly smirked evilly. And shot everyone on his team, along with Cow, The Red Guy, and Chicken too.

"Hey, hey!" Yelled Chicken, annoyed.

"Big brother!" Cow grabbed Chicken's hand, "Come on, we get to live a posh room!" Cow cheered.

"Butler, escort us to our room!" Yelled The Red Guy, "BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO-" Everyone looked at him. He grabbed a wig. "A country, cow face-" The Red Guy had succeeded in getting the attention off of himself.

"There's something not right about that lady." Chicken muttered.

Dexter laughed evilly; "Now we are out!" He laughed.

"Not quite!" Taunted Dee Dee, who stepped aside, showing that the paintball's shot had missed Dee Dee. Both of them looked at eachother.

"Wow. So intense." Commented Daria in her usual monotone voice.

"I say we surrender." Whispered Jane. "We have so many people on our team, it's not like there any help."

Dexter smiled, an invention stood beside him; "Explode." Everyone stepped back, but it didn't explode, paint came out of the machine and hit no one.

"My ingenious plan failed!"

"Mmm, I like this room." Abby said, looking at the pink walls, ice cream couches, lamps and more. The only none ice-cream thing was a green machine.

Hoagie was inside the machine; and a speaker boomed with his voice; "I don't. I mean, Ice Cream's good, but.."

"Nonesense, everyone likes ice-cream. But if you want to be a bore, retain it too it's original room size and theme."

"'Kay." Answered Hoagie. Abby looked around and everything began changing, the room got considerably smaller and all that was left was a cell and the machine. The wall was beige.

"I liked the aussie theme room!" Yelled Numbuh 4.

"I liked the rainbow monkey, room!" Chanted Kuki.

"Yes, yes." Sighed Nigel. "I liked the KND operative room, but, nooo-" He turned to The Proud Family; "They wanted something else."

"Um. Hello," Clover rolled her eyes; "I want a shopping themed room!" Everyone sighed.

"ATTENTION I CAN REVEAL FLOOR 6, 7 AND 8, FLOOR 6 IS A ROOM-" Everyone on Floor 1 glared at him. "Oh, sorry. I am shouting into a megaphone. They can probably hear me anyway." Chris bit his lip. "I hadn't turned this off. So, anyway, as I was saying Floor 6 is a room, good for mystery's and a nice place to get away from everyone. It is large and it's blocks out sounds from inside and outside of the room."

"Floor 7," Chris continued, "Is the best. However IT'S STRICTLY OFF LIMITS. Unless you find it.." Chris chuckled. "Like, that'd happen."

"Also, Floor 8 is for Total Drama people only. And they won't like it.."

"That'd still leave," Mac counted on his fingers; "2 Cartoons without a place to room."

"Yeah, and luckily that isn't us!" Cheered Goo.

"Who cares about them? All anyone wants to see is me." An explosion was heard then a buzzer which came from Chris's watch was heard.

"Ooh, Daria's gang and The Weekenders gang make up the final people rooming in the Posh room and Doug friends are the first too room in...THE BASEMENT, Dexter's Laboratory peeps also rooms with Doug in the basement.

Up in the arcade, where everyone was, chaos were ensuing with Dexter noticing people glaring at him.

"Now my invention works!" Cried Dexter as he was being circled by almost everyone he had shot.

"Master Dexter, I will lock you- I mean escort you to the basement, and bring your friends along too. Master Doug and his friends are already in the basement." Said the butler, pushing through the circle of people and then grabbing Dexter.

Dee Dee blew a raspberry at them as they were led off.

"CatDog, Courage The Cowardly Dog and Cramp Twins, all these shows are in the running for the 'best' rooms!" Chris voice was faint, yet everyone still heard.

"Aw, poor little dog. He must be frightened." Muriel said, not noticing Eustace glaring at Courage with a real gun in hand.

"The dog is a wimp, be a man!" Eustace Yelled at Courage.

"You did-didn't see the things I did for love." Courage shuddered.

The onlookers, only a feet away were watching the scene, Cat was one of the only ones not bothered.

"Hey, look Cat!" Dog said, "That man's carrying a gun and it's real one. Do you think he'd shoot us?" Dog asked.

"He better not!" Growled Cat.

"Wayne, give me the gun!" Lucien Cramp and his brother were fighting over Wayne's gun.

"Use your own, Girlpants!" Wayne shoved Lucien over.

"N-now boys, try and-" Suddenly a paintball was speeding towards Wayne, who grabbed Lucien and thus, made Lucien get shot with paint.

Their mother turned and gasped in shock. Wayne batted his eyelashes, "I tried to save him, but, I couldn't." He lied.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lucien said. "That's not what happened.."

Tony, his friend, had been behind him, "Lucien," Tony started, glaring at Wayne making faces at the two, "Let Wayne have this one."

"Yeah." Said the father of the two. "Your mother's already on a rampage...She's been hit." Wayne, Lucien and Tony gasped. While there dad, Horace rushed to help.

"No one get this suit dirty!" He yelled, only to get shot, with paint all over his suit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, Wayne," Sneered Lucien, "Looks like it's up too you!"

Wayne incompetently put down his gun, leaving on the ground, Wayne soon walked back to the same place, only to crush his gun and get paint all over his shoe.

"Oooh, looks like the swamp." Tony cheered and jumped into the paint and for the 1ft boy, it was like a pool.

"Tony, no!" Yelled Lucien.

"Looks like Cramp Twins and the family are out!" Chris announced from below. "They take up the final space in the basement."

CatDog and Courage, Eustace and Muriel all had guns in hand, they looked at each-other squinting intently.

"Before you guys have an awesome fight down, meet me outside in 2 minutes, chop chop!" Chris's command was clear.

Everyone, who remained, still gripping the paintball guns were soon outside.

"Now there is now space available in the prison.."

"So we get to leave?" Asked a hopeful Courage.

"No. You get the animal cages." An intern brought out 2 animal cages, both were tiny and metal. All were a gape.

"Go on dog, get in there!" Commanded Eustace.

"Actually, you are all getting in." Chuckled Chris, he shoved Eustace, Muriel and Courage in one animal cage. It was tiny for all of them.

An argument was quickly sparked.

He did the same with CatDog, "Hmm, roomy." Commented Dog.

"No it's not!" Hissed Cat.

Chris walked inside and left them out in the dark, cold stormy night.

"Ah!" Screamed Courage when he heard lightning and thunder, as it rained.

"Grow up, stupid!" Yelled Eustace.

Muriel glared at Eustace and tried to stroke Courage. "It'll be alright." She said.

"Next time on Cartoon Jail; What will happen? Will Eustace shoot Courage and actually be arrested by a legal police team and actually go to a legal prison. Why Are the cartoons here? And, who will I torture, find out next time, on Cartoon Jail!"

* * *

Originally, these cartoons were going to be in it; however they were cut as I didn't want to many cartoons in there.

**All Grown Up, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Tiny Toons, Madeline, House Of Mouse, Looney Tunes, The Simpsons, The Smurfs, Scooby Doo, The Critic, Braceface, Inspector Gaget.**

**Last Time I did Eva would cause a fire. But, that will happen later. And I know you didn't see much of Total Drama, but the focus isn't on them anymore. **

**Next Time: Chris Tells Fosters how they ended up at the Jail and why. He gets Fosters to play Truth Or Dare and Frankie, Madame Fosters and Mr. Herriman all secretly explore the prison.**


End file.
